Hopelessly Devoted To You
by NessieT
Summary: Hub is hopelessly devoted to Jade. He just can't find the right way, time and place to tell her. Chapter 1 up. I will be posting mature content a little further ahead, so I'm going to make this story M rated. Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me )


Hopelessly Devoted To You

A love story featuring Jade & Hub

by Nessie T.

Chapter 1 – On our way

Jade sat in the co-pilot's chair and tried to relax, but it was impossible for her to rest when her uncle and her beloved orphans could be in great danger. Unlike all the other times, Hub was driving the Beluga. The moon was still a few hours away, so Hub told her to get some rest. Instead, she walked around the Beluga, then sat down, then started to walk again, and the cycle repeated over and over again. That was until Hub activated the auto-pilot and repeated her movements, step by step.

"See how annoying that is?" he said, laughing.

"I'm sorry, I just can't stand knowing they're in danger and not being able to do anything." She sighed, letting her head down.

"Cheer up, Miss Jade. We'll save them when we get there. Walking around won't make us reach the moon faster."

"What if it's too late? What if they're already dead?" she looked out the window and stared at the moon, deeply depressed.

"That's not the Miss Jade I know. Where is that strong, confident and sarcastic young lady that saved my life?" he asked, with a tiny smile on his face.

"I'm right here. But, why are you here? Is it just because I saved your life?" she wondered.

No. It was definitely not that. Deep inside, he loved Jade. Being with her was breath taking. Every second they spent together was magical. His life was black and white, but that changed the minute he saw the woman he understood to be Miss Jade Thyrus. His whole world became coloured. Everything was bright and wonderful. But he would never tell her. Not there, not when there were lives at stake. Not when she was emotionally exhausted.

"Of course not. I care about the orphans, I care about Pey'J. And if you're willing to do everything to save them, so am I. Besides, I would never let you travel to the moon all by yourself. That would be suicide. Remember, DBUTT, don't break up the team…"

She lifted her head up and smiled.

"Carlson & Peeters, page 823."

FLASHBACK:

Jade ran as fast as she could to escape those cruel Alpha Sections. They pursued her relentlessly, but she knew she was strong and agile enough to survive. But then, there were no more buildings she could jump to. She saw Double H on top of a big screen, holding his hand out so she could grab it. But, as she jumped, she didn't manage to reach his hand and felt her hands slip on the cold surface of the large screen. And then, when everything was about to end, he grabbed her arm and lifted her up onto the platform.

"Don't Break Up The Team, Carlson & Peeters, page 823." he stated, smiling.

END OF FLASHBACK

Remembering that made Jade smile and think of how Double H saved her life, making it all even.

"Hey, you saved my life too, remember?" she said, patting his shoulder.

"Oh, that's right. That makes us even, then. Now go get some sleep."

"The Beluga isn't exactly a hotel. I mean, I could sleep on the floor, but..."

Pressing a tiny button on the control panel, Hub made a small door open, leading to a small room with a rather large bed in it.

"How did you find that out?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, you were so concentrated on driving the ship that you didn't even notice me exploring every little detail of the Beluga."

"Why would Pey'J need a bedroom?"

"Miss Jade, remember that Pey'J and your parents come from other planet. Maybe the trip took more than a few hours and someone needed to rest. There's also a complete bathroom over there." He pointed at a door situated on the right side of the bedroom.

"That's nice." she commented. "Then, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap."

She started to walk towards the small room and then she laid down on the bed. She fell asleep in seconds.

Double H felt the temptation of standing there admiring her beautiful sleeping face, but that would be inappropriate and wrong. So he turned around and walked to the control panels. He stared through the cold glass window, where stars where shining and everything was peaceful, unlike Hyllis. He sat down on the pilot's chair and he had a moment where he was alone with his thoughts. In the deep silence, he could hear himself think for the first time. And his heart told him to go, to tell Jade his true feelings, but his mind said: no, not now. Wait. Patience is everything.

He was sure of one thing. He was hopelessly devoted to Jade.

A/N: Hey, I know it's short, but I'll write more, I promise. I like reviews, so reviews are welcome =) Thanks


End file.
